The Loud Deletion
by The Amazing Ghost Musician
Summary: Lincoln has had enough of the turmoil he has had from his family and ten sisters. So to get away from it all for a while, his parents send Lincoln over to a mysterious compound, owned by Broken Matt Hardy and his clan. And it may just change everything inside him that he needs to take control
1. Chapter 1

_**"The Loud Deletion"**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **Characters: Lincoln Loud, Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lisa Loud, Lucy Loud, Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lily Loud, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, Broken Matt Hardy, Reby Hardy, King Maxel Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Senor Benjamin, Vanguard 1 and many more to come…**_

 _ **Summary: Lincoln has had enough of the turmoil he has had from his family and ten sisters. So to get away from it all for a while, his parents send Lincoln over to a mysterious compound, owned by Broken Matt Hardy and his clan. And it may just change everything inside him that he needs to take control.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "The Loud House" or Impact Wrestling. They are owned and associated with its creator, Chris Savino and Anthem Sports respectively.**_

 _ **P.S.: UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me out a little with this fic, just like he did with "Mary Jane's Last Dance". So if anything, the credit goes out to him too. Anyway, on with the fic. Enjoy!**_

 _ **P.S.S.: You'll also be seeing cameos from many great pro wrestling legends.**_

 **Chapter 1: Repercussions and Solutions**

Morning had broken all around Royal Woods, Michigan as Lincoln Loud opened his eyes to wake up on this perfect Saturday. Nothing felt good than waking up on perhaps the funniest day there was on the calendar. A time where Lincoln would just relax and get some peace and quiet reading his comics in his underwear without any of her siblings butting in on his private time, mostly involving a lot of crying coming from their youngest Loud sibling, Lily. Hopefully, that would not be the case today.

"Ah, Saturday morning, the best day of the week." Lincoln sighed before turning to the reader. "If there's anything I like in a Saturday, it's nothing but cartoons, Zombie Bran and a nice refreshing glass of orange juice."

As soon as he got dressed, he excited his room and started running downstairs, hoping to get a piece of that Zombie Bran. But as soon as he got there, Lincoln saw his dad, Lynn Sr., take some milk out of the fridge for some reason.

"Good morning, Dad." Lincoln replied.

"Good morning, son." Lynn Sr. replied. "By the way, you might not wanna drink the milk. It's kinda spoiled."

"How come?" Lincoln asked.

"It looks like we had a little sleepwalker tonight raiding our fridge at midnight," explained his father. "And apparently, he left the fridge door open."

"I wonder who it was." Lincoln said.

"Well son, I know you don't do that." Lynn sr. replied. "The only ones in this house that would be lazy enough to leave the fridge door open would be either Lynn or Lana."

"Definitely Lynn, I presume..." Lincoln said, rolling his eyes in disappointment.

"Anyway, all of the food is spoiled, which means I'll have to go grocery shopping again." Lynn Sr. groaned.

"Which means no Zombie Bran today?!" Lincoln gasped in return.

"I'm afraid not, son!" Lynn Sr. replied.

"Dang it," Lincoln replied as he excited the kitchen.

Well, cross 'Zombie Bran' off the list for Lincoln to have for breakfast. Luckily, this day wasn't over for him yet.

"Oh well, no big deal," He shrugged. "At least I still have my Saturday morning cartoons to look forward to."

But before he could even leap to the couch, Lucy Loud decided to creep up from behind.

"Morning Lincoln!" She said, making Lincoln jump out of his shoes.

"Aaah, Lucy!" He yelped. "Why do you keep doing that?!"

"It's how I approach people, Lincoln." Lucy replied.

"Why, by crapping their pants?!" Lincoln shrieked.

"No! It's how Vampires show their appearance." Lucy said.

"Well, will you at least please keep it to a minimal? Thanks!" Lincoln asked nicely as soon as he grabbed the remote.

And as he turned on the tube, a cartoon popped up from the screen, keeping Lincoln entertained.

 _"And now for your viewing pleasure, channel 5 is welcome to present you... BuckTales!"_ The announcer exclaimed.

"All right, count me in!" Lincoln smirked to himself.

"Sigh..." Lucy groaned.

But before the cartoon could go on though, the TV announcer had more to say.

 _"Of course, I would've said that earlier when we found out we weren't showing it today! Way to keep your hopes up, huh, Royal Woods?"_ The announcer smirked.

"WHAT?!" gasped Lincoln.

"Seriously?" Lucy said.

 _"Instead, we bring you a commercial-free, worthless, 24-hour marathon of everyone's favorite show..."_

"This better not be what I think it is..." Lincoln angrily muttered before the announcer said these infamous words:

 _"19 Kids and Counting!"_

Hearing this, Lincoln turned off the TV in total disgust and distaste, being set off a little bit.

"Thank you for turning that off, Lincoln. I can't stand _19 Kids and Counting_ , it gives me a headache." Said Lucy.

"I know!" Lincoln nodded. "Who in the heck wants to watch amish cavemen all day?"

"It's absolutely the worst show in TV history." She said.

"Exactly, it's even worst then Jersey Shore and Keep up with The Kardashians." Lincoln finished.

Somehow, Lincoln's mom, Rita, heard this from her room while wearing an awful _19 Kids and Counting_ t-shirt.

"Oh, I guess I came at a bad time..." She gulped as she closed her door quietly.

"Oh, no Mom!" Lincoln replied.

"No need to stop me, Lincoln, I understand!" Rita exclaimed in an understanding way.

"Well, you definitely did Mom a favor." Lucy smirked, patting Lincoln on the shoulder.

"Now I feel like I upset her." Lincoln replied.

"Don't feel bad, Lincoln." Lucy reminded him. "Whenever I feel like this..."

"Ughhh, not another one of your poems..." Lincoln whined while rolling his eyes.

Before Lucy could actually tell Lincoln a poem, her other sister Luna walked into the room.

"Hey dudes, what's up?" Luna asked.

"Breakfast is spoiled and our television's infested with radical religious parents and their lookalike kids, what else is new?" Lincoln sighed.

"Not good, huh?" Luna replied. "Well, I'll make it better. You'll love this new song, I wrote!"

"Sure Luna, go ahead and show us what you have." Lincoln smiled.

"No problem!" exclaimed Luna as she went back to her room.

It wasn't until 5 seconds later that Luna had came back with a mini amp and electric guitar in record time. Lincoln couldn't imagine someone running this fast in the first place.

"Here's a song I wrote when I was gettin' the blues." Luna explained before turning on the amp.

"Awesome!" Lincoln said.

After taking in a deep breath, Luna raised her guitar pick high and once everyone knew it...

 _*BOOOOOOM!*_

The glass had shattered due to the loud guitar screech, causing Lincoln to go deaf a little.

"YEAAAAAAAH, ROCK AND ROLL!" Luna screamed mightily.

"WHAT?!" Lincoln shouted, trying to get back his hearing.

He couldn't even hear Luna sing the new song she wrote. Instead, all Lincoln was hearing was a screeching sound. It sounded a bit annoying like a crying baby banshee. It was quite apparent that Luna's mini amp was way too loud.

"I can't hear anything!" Lincoln cried out.

"I KNOW!" Luna nodded. "AWESOME SONG, HUH?!"

"WHAT?!" Lincoln asked loudly.

"YOU WANT ME TO TURN IT UP?" Luna asked loudly. "YOU GOT IT, BRO!"

"NO, I DON'T WANT YOU TO-"

Before Lincoln could finish his sentence, Luna cranked up her amp and before Lincoln could stop her...

 _*BOOOOOOOOOM!*_

The guitar screech went louder, breaking every window in every house in sight! The neighbors grew notice at this and started getting pissed off at the Loud House, blaming the noise complaint on Luna Loud herself. Heck, even the cars started getting out of control, which resulted in car wrecks around a good block of the neighborhood. The pets around the block (mostly dogs) were all barking loudly uncontrollably as well, even going so far to attack their owners and even their neighbor's respective pets.

Lincoln couldn't imagine things getting worse than this.

 _ **A few hours later...**_

Lincoln was in his room, finally having his hearing restored after suffering the loud obnoxious ear-ache caused by one Miss Luna Loud. The sound coming from her amp was so loud; it caused Lincoln's eardrums to bleed a little. Yes, it was still hurting him, but he knew when time passed, it would start to hurt less.

"Uhhhh, I gotta tell Luna to keep it down next time." Lincoln groaned in bed. "I think I still feel leaking in my ears..."

Before he could rest more...

"LINCOLN!"

Somehow, Lincoln jumped a little, falling off the bed out of fear and hesitation. He sees that Lola was mad.

"Ah ah, what what?" Lincoln hollered in a scared tone.

"Lincoln, I'm glad you're up," Lola replied. "I need your opinion."

"Other than giving me a brain tumor, because I was this close to getting one." sighed Lincoln.

"What's with you?" Lola asked.

"I'm still feeling half-deaf from when Luna blasted her guitar at full blast." Lincoln replied.

"Oh blah blah your needs, I need to ask you something," Lola added before bringing out both a pink and blue dress. "Which dress fits me better, the pink or the blue?"

"I believe...um...you look better in-"

Before Lincoln could finish giving his answer...

 _*WHUMP!*_

A football came through the window, hitting him in the face!

"Owww, what the heck..?" Lincoln muttered, therefore analyzing the football close-up.

With that ball gripped into his hands, he found out who the football was from.

"LYNN!" shouted Lincoln.

"Hey Lincoln, can you toss it back?" Lynn shouted from outside.

"You hit me in the face!" Lincoln said, feeling dazed from that hit.

"Come on, show me what you've got." Lynn replied.

"Dang it, Lynn!" Lola shouted. "You've ruined my new blue dress."

"Huh, how did I do that?" Lincoln asked her.

"I wasn't telling you, Lincoln." Lola replied. "I meant Lynn!"

"Sorry, I thought you called my name." Lincoln said, still feeling a little woozy.

"How did I ruin your dress?" Lynn replied.

"You ran up the stairs, not knowing what you were doing, and you walked all over it." Lola yelled.

While Lincoln still tried to gather more of his thoughts, the other twin, Lana, came into the room.

"Hey, Linc!" Lana exclaimed.

"What's up, Lana?" Lincoln asked.

"You've seen my pet python somewhere?" asked Lana.

"No, why?" Lincoln replied, as a scream came from Lori and Leni's room.

"Ah, that must be it!" Lana exclaimed.

With no time to spare, the three rushed over to their room in breakneck speed.

And when they got here, they opened the door to see Lori and Leni scared out of their minds!

"What is it?" Lincoln asked.

"Th-th-th-there's a big gigantic rope that's coming alive!" Leni stuttered, pointing out to the snake in the room.

"Leni, it's okay, that's just Lana's new pet." Lincoln explained.

"Lana's pet is a rope?!" shrieked Leni.

"No Leni, what the heck is that thing?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't care what it is, just get rid of it!" Lori shouted.

"Okay, I'll take care of it." Lincoln replied.

After a deep breath, Lincoln started approaching Lana's pet python, hoping not to hurt it using his own bare hands.

"Okay, python, I don't want to hurt you." Lincoln said, speaking to it with calmness. "Just come to me and we won't eat you."

Unfortunately, Lana's python said otherwise.

As soon as Lincoln got a hold of it, the python struck him by wrapping his boa constrictor body around Lincoln's neck!

"Oh no!" gasped Leni.

"Oh shit!" Lori gasped.

"Get... it... off!" Lincoln croaked, trying to get the python off of him.

Both Lana and Lola tried to get the snake off of him, but Lincoln was spinning around the room and running like a total idiot, now making it excruciatingly hard for the twins to get Lana's python off of their brother's neck.

Luckily for Lincoln, Lynn came running into the room and pulled the snake off by its tail!

Jan 23"No one lays their neck around my little brother!" Lynn shouted to the python, which started running away from her.

However, Lynn started to run after the snake, which was hot on its trail.

"Hey, don't beat him up!" Lana shouted to Lynn. "For goodness sake's, that's my pet!"

Feeling concerned for her pet's safety, Lana went out of the bedroom and ran after Lynn while Lincoln's neck was pulsating a little in pain.

"Help... ointment!" Lincoln heaved a little.

"Dammit Lana, what's with you and these pythons? Mom and Dad made it very clear you're not only to bring any snakes in this house!" Lori snapped.

"They never said outside the house!" Lana shouted from downstairs.

Not too long ago, Leni rushed towards Lincoln, concerned for her own little brother.

"Lincoln, are you okay?" Leni asked.

"We're never... letting... Lana near snakes again...!" Lincoln scowled while his neck was hurting.

"That's for sure!" Lori said. "I swear, if I see Lana bring another python in this house again, I'll kick her ass. I don't care how small she is!"

"Ummm, can someone please get me ointment now...?" Lincoln croaked again.

Forgetting that their brother was already on the floor in pain, the sisters decided to help him out to his room right away.

 _ **An hour later...**_

Lincoln was already cooped up in bed with a bandage tied around his neck in total excruciating pain. Apparently, this day had now gotten worse for him to begin with. First, there was no breakfast, then his earache due to Luna's loud song, and to close it off, he was attacked by Lana's pet python, causing him a little neck injury as a result. He often wondered if this was one day he wanted to forget.

"Ugh... What happened?" Pondered Lincoln.

While he leant up, the pain through his neck appeared yet again, making him scream.

"AAAAAGH, NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD!" Lincoln hissed out.

Not too long, he heard knocking coming from his door.

"Come-ow... come in." Lincoln hissed again.

Hearing his answer, the door opened up, revealing to be his sisters Leni, Luna and Lucy, who all came in to check on Lincoln.

"Hey Lincoln, how are you feeling?" Leni asked, showing concern for his brother.

"Like my neck got cracked by a huge walnut-cracker, what else is new?" groaned Lincoln.

"Damn, bro! You must be in real pain, right now." Said Luna.

"I am. I just can't take the damage anymore." Lincoln replied, groaning half to death.

"I feel the pain you've received from Lana's snake was brutal." stated Lucy.

"Tell me about it," Lincoln nodded. "I sound like a guy with bronchitis."

Luna, Leni and Lucy couldn't but feel bad for their brother and the pain he was in. They knew he didn't deserve all the pain he didn't want to endure. Lincoln looked like a total car wreck and the damage was basically done.

"You know, if there's anything you need, we're right beside you." Leni said, patting Lincoln in the shoulder.

"Yeah bro, just let us know!" Luna said, wrapping her arm around him.

"Thank you, guys! But right now, I just need show rest." Lincoln replied.

"Sounds good, bra..." Luna replied. "You know what would make this sleep better? A laid-back soft-rocking lullaby!"

But before Luna could go grab her guitar, Lucy stopped her for a moment.

"I don't think we need to see Lincoln's ears bleed yet again." The Goth told her.

"Hey guys, ask 'em why Lana let a snake in the house?" Said a voice from out of nowhere.

It wasn't long until that voice turned out to be Luan.

"Okay, why Luan?" Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Because she-" Luan said, before Lucy cut her off.

"Because she has a good chance of getting her rips lipped off if she even tells a bad joke." The goth said, threatening Luan a little bit.

Because of that putback, Luan immediately stopped her lame punchline.

"Okay, no need to murder me on that one." Luan said, finally backing off due to her well-being.

"Luan, Lincoln is already in a lot of pain right now, and I'm sure the last thing he needs is to here one of your bad jokes." Leni stated.

"I thought everyone loved my jokes..." Luan sighed, feeling a bit disappointed.

"Look Luan, if you're gonna actually do something that makes Lincoln feel better, you should just go." Said Luna.

"Oh... okay, then..." groaned Luan, who walked away out of Lincoln's room looking quite sad.

After she left, Luna decided it was time for her and her sisters to leave too.

"You know where to find us, okay bro?" Luna asked him.

"Thanks guys!" replied Lincoln, who was still feeling pain.

As the three left, both Rita and Lynn Sr. were walking up the stairs to check up on Lincoln.

"Hey kids!" said Rita, "How's Lincoln doing?"

"So far, okay." Luna replied. "Luan tried to murder Lincoln with bad jokes."

"Was it going to be a Snake Joke?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Yes!" Leni replied.

"I like her jokes, but seeing that python that Lana brought in this house against our wishes, I can see why you guys stopped it." Lynn Sr. explained.

"I don't know why she keeps doing this, I swear..." Rita said with a groan.

"Could you excuse us, kids? You mom and I would like to talk to your brother." Said Lynn Sr.

"Good luck, bro." Luna said as the kids finally left the room.

After they did, both Lynn Sr. and Rita were left alone with a still-injured Lincoln laying in his room.

"You feeling okay, sweetie?" Rita spoke out, concerned for their son.

"No... my neck feels like... somebody ran over it." Lincoln replied, still feeling pain.

"I'm sorry to hear that, son." Lynn Sr sighed.

"I just can't take this anymore..." Lincoln groaned, either in misery or in pain because of the torture he suffered today.

"We understand sweetie, that's why your father and I have been talking something over." Rita said.

"What's that?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, we have a friend down in North Carolina name Senior Benjamin, he says that his boss Mr. Hardy, his brother and his wife, they can help out anyone who's been having any problems." Lynn Sr. explained.

"Really?" Lincoln replied.

"Yes, they can help out anybody, at any age." Rita replied.

"You think they can help me with my nagging neck?" Lincoln asked them. "That snake was brutal."

"Yes son, Benjamin told us that Mr. Hardy and his family can handle any problems you have." Lynn Sr. replied.

"Even handling ten of my sisters?" Lincoln gasped again.

"Yeah, something like that, honey." nodded Rita.

"Okay!" Lincoln replied once more.

"All right, so it's agreed." Lynn Sr. nodded as well. "Tomorrow, we start packing your stuff. There will be a limo driver waiting for you at the Charlotte National Airport, and the limo is reserved all for you!"

"Senor Benjamin will be at the airport tomorrow to take you along with him." Rita finished.

"But what about my sisters? Do you think they'll be okay with that?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course, they'll be fine, son!" Lynn said, reassuring the lone male child of the Loud family. "You won't have to worry about them at all. Me and your mother will take very good care of them when you're gone."

"I guess so!" replied Lincoln.

While his parents were still talking to Lincoln inside their room, Leni, Luna and Lucy were outside the door, listening to what they were talking about.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Luna asked Leni.

"Are they telling Lincoln he'll have to join the circus?" gulped Leni.

"God no, at anything he might have to go somewhere." Lucy shook her head.

"So, he's not going to the circus?" Leni gasped.

"What really gave you that idea, bra?" Luna said, rolling her eyes at Leni.

"I don't know!" shrugged Leni.

"Was it the neck-brace?" guessed Lucy.

"Who knows?" The rocker shrugged.

As the three sisters who are very close to Lincoln continue to listen, Lisa came upstairs, overhearing their conversation.

"Ugh... That snake Lana brought in here was repulsive." Lisa groaned, cringing from the inside

"Shhhhhhhh!" shushed the three.

"Why did we shush?" Lisa explained.

"Shush, quiet down!" Leni, Luna and Lucy said, shushing their 4-year old sis.

"Fine, but why are we being quiet?" whispered Lisa.

"Lincoln is still very hurt, and Mom & Dad are talking to him." explained Leni.

"The spirit of karma definitely affected his mind." Lucy said, shaking her head in response.

"I hope he's doing okay!" Luna gulped.

"I kinda doubt it." Leni shook her head, being a little unsure.

"Why are guys even eavesdropping on Lincoln's conversation with Mom and Dad?" asked Lisa.

"Leni thought of it." Lucy said, pointing at Leni.

"Hey, I'm not the only one." Leni shook her head before pointing to Luna, "It was also Luna's idea!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, you can't go blamin' this on me!" Luna shook her head in defense.

"Look, I don't care who started what." Lisa whispered with a groan. "All I know is that you're all concerned about Lincoln and his health."

"Yeah," nodded Luna. "Oh, why did I tune that amp too loud?!"

"Because you're the loudest of this family." pointed out Lucy.

"Yeah, that's true." Luna nodded once more.

"It wasn't your entire fault, Luna," Leni responded. "Lynn threw that football at Lincoln's face."

"Let's not forget that it was Lana who brought that snake into this house and almost killed Lincoln in the process." Lisa pointed out as well.

However, before they would speak any further, they were cut off by a knock at the door.

"Oh, I got it!" exclaimed Leni as she headed downstairs.

"Who can that be?" Lucy said to Lisa.

"Beats me!" shrugged the brainiac.

Suddenly, Leni decided to come down the stairs and get the door. When she opened it, she saw a man with a green sweatshirt, brown pants, snake-skin boots, brown mullet and moustache standing there. He looked a little familiar and all too well-known.

That was because the man was none other than Jake "The Snake" Roberts!

"Hey, aren't you Tom Selleck?" Leni pointed out.

"Yeah, I wish." Jake groaned. "Hey listen, you seen my python Damien anywhere? I can't seem to find him."

"Nope, I don't know where it is." shrugged Leni. "What does your snake look like?"

Curious to see who was at the door, Luna, Lucy and Lisa got a look and immediately had their jaws drop to see Leni talking to an actual WWE legend in their house. Boy, were Luna and Lucy gonna talk to their friends about this.

"Well, he's a bit brown, a bit coily, and he likes to wrap around people, squeezing the life out of them." Jake explained.

"Hmmm, I don't know what you're-"

Before Leni could understand what was going on, Lana came from the kitchen with her pet python in hand.

"I got him," stated Lana. "I caught this sucker raiding the freezer full of ice cream bars. He won't be getting away from my hands anytime soon. Who you talking to, Leni?"

"Is that my snake?" Jake asked, pointing at the snake Lana had wrapped around his hands.

To her shock, Lana had immediately gasped to see who was standing at the door.

"Oh my- Are you-" Lana gasped with excitement.

"You're the little brat who took off with my snake!" Jake growled.

"What are you talking about?" Lana replied. "I found him at the park not too long ago. He was wondering around the park in the bushes." Lana explained.

Somehow, while he heard this, Jake couldn't help but clear his throat out of embarrassment.

"Oh, my bad! I wonder how he got out of the bag." Jake replied.

"I think he must've gone out of the bag and headed for the bushes." guessed Lucy. "I oughta know since I read the future."

"I thought I tightened that bag, but he just escaped like that." Jake replied again.

"Here you go sir, sorry about that." Lana said, handing the snake back to Jake Roberts.

"No prob," Jake nodded. "Sorry for the mistake."

With the mistake handled, Jake finally left the Loud's doorstep with his friend, Damien, in hand.

"Yikes, you're getting really heavy." Jake replied. "What the hell did that boy with the hat ever feed you?"

"We're glad you've got that snake out of here, it almost killed our brother." Luna said.

"Well, send him my good luck wishes the-" Jake said, right before he looked at Damien.

Suddenly, a gasp was heard around his face when he realized that someone had been coloring over his python!

"Hey, did you color on Damien?!" shrieked Jake, who was pointing the finger at Leni.

"Oh man, he must have got into our dad's paint buckets." Lana said.

"Yeah, he likes getting into buckets," Jake replied. "Sometimes, he just can't help himself."

While the conversation continued, Lynn Sr. started coming downstairs, curious to why the door was left open.

"Hey what on earth is-" The father said, before realizing who was at the door. "Oh my god... you're... you're..."

"Hello sir, I'm just here to pick up my pet snake Damien, your daughter here found him for me." said Jake.

Lynn Sr. was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe that Jake "The Snake" Roberts was actually here on his doorstep. And in person, nonetheless! He was so speechless that Lynn Sr just had to go show his wife.

"HONEY!" He shouted.

"Is that who I think it is?" Rita gasped as she appeared at the doorway.

"Honey, Jake The Snake is in our house!" shrieked Lynn Sr.

 _"Oh shit, not this again..."_ Jake thought to himself.

Seeing Jake "The Snake" Roberts up close and personal, Rita suddenly went into fangirl mode and started squealing happily.

"OHMIGOSH, JAKE THE SNAKE'S HERE! EEEEEEEEEE!" She squeed, hugging Jake around her arms.

"Yeaaaah, I'm just here to pick up my pet snake Damien, so have a good day people, and you girls tell your brother I send my wishes." said Jake as he was leaving the porch

"Will do, Mr. Roberts!" Leni replied.

However, while he was leaving, Jake had noticed that Rita was still attached to his waist, which would explain why Jake was walking a bit slowly.

"NOOOOO, PLEASE DON'T LEEEEEEEEAVE!" groaned Rita.

"Honey, you gotta leave Jake The Snake alone, now!" Lynn Sr. exclaimed. "He just had to go pick up his snake he lost!"

"But I don't want tooooo!" Rita whined. "Jake, you have to go sign my shirt! I bought it ever since I've seen you fight Ravishing Rick Rude at WrestleMania IV!"

"Hey, can someone help me out here?!" Jake yelled out. "A crazy lady won't get off me!"

Knowing this was a bit embarrassing to see their mother act like this way, Leni, Luna, Lucy and Lana did everything in their power to strip her mother off the wrestling legend. After only 15 seconds of trying and trying, the four finally got their mother off of him.

"We're so sorry about that, Mr. Roberts." Leni replied.

"Yeah, mom gets a little too starstruck whenever someone this famous arrives at our home." Luna told Jake.

"I can see that!" Jake replied. "Well, have a good day, people."

Seeing this mess finally settled down, Jake shut the door and left, much to his relief. However, that brought disappointment upon Rita's face.

"He... he left, honey." Rita groaned to her husband. "And he didn't even sign the shirt I was supposed to show him!"

"What's with you guys?" asked Lori." Every time you two see somebody famous, you guys go into complete shock mode."

"Mostly your mother," Lynn Sr. replied. "I'm just here to watch her."

"I believe that you guys are the same way." Lisa stated.

"Yeah, that's true." The father nodded out of embarrassment.

While they were busy taking care of their own problems, they were concerned with Lincoln's own problem as well. He couldn't believe tomorrow would be no any ordinary day. Whatever was gonna happen tomorrow would definitely not also change Lincoln for the better, but it was gonna change him for the rest of his own life. And so was gonna be his entire family.

Only time would tell from here.

 _ **Well, this was something, huh? It would be fun to see Lincoln get in some interesting adventures with Broken Matt and the bunch. What will come of next chapter you ask? Well, you'll just have to find out until that time comes. Until next time, read, review and relax! That's all I gotta say. Peace.**_


	2. A very long ride

_**"The Loud Deletion"**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **Characters: Lincoln Loud, Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lisa Loud, Lucy Loud, Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lily Loud, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, Broken Matt Hardy, Reby Hardy, King Maxel Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Senor Benjamin, Vanguard 1**_

 _ **Summary: Lincoln has had enough of the turmoil he has had from his family and ten sisters. So to get away from it all for a while, his parents send Lincoln over to a mysterious compound, owned by Broken Matt Hardy and his clan. And it may just change everything inside him that he needs to take control.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "The Loud House" or Impact Wrestling. They are owned and associated with its creator, Chris Savino and Anthem Sports respectively.**_

 _ **P.S.: UltimateWarriorFan4Ever helped me out a little with this fic, just like he did with "Mary Jane's Last Dance". So if anything, the credit goes out to him too. Anyway, on with the fic. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 2: A Very Long Ride**

Lincoln Loud, broken neck and all, was busy putting the things he packed in the car. Suitcases full of comic books, video games (with Nintendo 3DS), miniature DVD player with a bunch of horror movies, and a bunch of fresh, clean clothes. Oh, and not to mention a tablet so that he could keep in touch with his parents and sisters via Skype. So far, with the things that he got for the trip, he looked pretty much good to go here.

"I hope this is all that you need, honey." Rita said, bringing in Lincoln's sleeping bag for the trip.

"Totally, it's all I need." Lincoln nodded.

While he continued unpacking, all of Lincoln's sisters came out to say goodbye, wishing him good luck on his journey.

"Hey little bro, lookin' set are ya?" Luna replied.

"You bet, Luna!" Lincoln answered.

"You better be, I'd made a song just for you for this occasion." Luna said as she headed back inside the house to get her guitar.

But before she could even think about it, Lori stopped her in time.

"Um, we don't need to get Lincoln deaf." Lori asked her.

"It's okay guys, I appreciate you guys to support Me." said Lincoln.

"Make sure to write us every week, and tell us everything you're doing." Lucy said.

"I'll do just that." Lincoln nodded.

While he finished packing the rest of his stuff, Lisa came to him with a mysterious capsule in her hands. Lincoln was curious to know what this was.

"Here, you can take this with you." Lisa replied

"Thank you, Lisa. What is this?" Lincoln asked.

"Anti-airsick pills." She answered. "Whenever you feel like you're getting airsick, pop one of these in your mouth and chew. It's grape-flavored for that fruity aftertaste."

"Thanks Lisa, I'll need them." replied Lincoln.

"Take care Lincoln, we hope you get better." Leni said.

"Thanks," nodded Lincoln. "I'd hug you all if I could, but my neck's still killing me from Lana's stupid python she brought home."

"HEY!" Lana exclaimed.

"No offense!" Lincoln said, backing away from Lana.

"Although he did mention it was stupid." muttered Lori.

"What was that, Lori?" Lana said, putting her hand over to her ear.

"Nothing!" Lori replied.

While Lincoln finally shut the trunk door, Luan came out of the house and brought out some sort of 'Goodbye' cake for her brother to have.

"Before you go Linc, I want you to have this." Luan said, handing him the cake.

"What is it, Luan?" Lincoln asked.

"It's a farewell cake!" Luan exclaimed.

"It isn't gonna explode, right?" asked Lincoln.

"Relax, I already double-checked it so that there are no explosives whatsoever." reassured Luan.

"You want me to check it just in case, Lincoln?" Lynn replied.

"Well, if Luan says it's safe, than it must be safe." shrugged Lincoln.

"Well to be sure, you can wait and have it later." Lynn Sr. said.

"Good call, dad!" Lincoln said. "Alright guys, I'll see you all around."

However, before Lincoln could head over to the car, Jake "The Snake" Roberts came out of nowhere and took the cake straight out of the plate that was specifically made for Lincoln!

"Hey, what gives?!" Lincoln cried out.

"You stole my snake, I steal your cake!" Jake shouted out. "And yes, that rhymed!"

With the cake in hands, Jake Roberts managed to make a break for it by running. Lincoln tried to catch up to him, but Jake was too fast for him, and he disappeared out of sight in an instant.

Not knowing what to make out of this moment, Luan decided to break the tension.

"Well, looks like he really takes the cake." Luan smirked before laughing, "Ha ha ha, get it?"

"That joke was just terrible..." Jake said, overhearing Luan from far away.

 _ **30 minutes later...**_

After that cake-stealing fiasco he had, Lincoln had finally managed to arrive at the airport with his parents. He would've got here sooner around 15 minutes, but unfortunately, he had to go make a pit stop at the last minute. Who knew those Burpin Burgers he had coming here would do a number on him much more than expected?

"Well, we're here." Lincoln said, smelling the fresh air.

"Alright then son, let's get your stuff out, and we'll go find Senior Benjamin." Lynn Sr said.

"Hey Dad, how do we know how to find him?" asked Lincoln.

"It's not a problem for us, sweetie." Rita replied.

"How so?" Lincoln asked again, this time to his mom.

"He said he'll be holding a sign that says Lincoln." Rita finished.

"Okay then, sounds simple enough." nodded Lincoln as he got his stuff out of the car.

"Alright son, let's head inside and find Benjamin." said Lynn Sr.

As soon as they went inside, the three all looked around to find Senor Benjamin somewhere in the airport. To be honest, this was absolutely a frickin' huge airport they were inside. It looked nearly big as the one of the football stadiums down in Detroit, although not so much. The place looked a little crowded, which is why Lincoln, Lynn Sr and Rita had to stay together so they wouldn't get lost easily.

"Yikes, this sure is getting hard, Dad." Lincoln asked his father.

"Well son, a lot of people have families to visit, or they're important businessmen on business trips." Lynn sr said.

"Are you sure you know where we going?" Lincoln asked him again.

"We're very sure, Lincoln!" Rita replied.

As sure as they looked around once more, Lincoln was seeing a Ben Kingsley lookalike far away with a white sign that said "El Lincoln" held on his hands. That's when Lincoln had to notify his parents.

"Hey, I didn't know Ben Kingsley was here in Royal Woods." Lincoln said, pointing to the right. _**(Don't worry fans, the actual Ben Kingsley is not in this story.)**_

"Oh, that's Senor Benjamin!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"Let's go introduce you to him, sweetie." Rita said, talking to Lincoln as the three headed towards him.

After squiggling out of the crowd of people, the three had approached Senor Benjamin without a speck of dirt around their clothes. The three were lucky they slid past the mob real nicely.

"Um, you don't happen to be Senor Benjamin, do you?" Lincoln asked the landscaper.

"You don't seem to recognize me, do ya?" Senior Benjamin replied.

"Sorry, you have to apologize on Lincoln's behalf, he seems to mistake you for some kind of famous actor." Rita said, laughing nervously.

"Hahahaha, I get that all the time." Benjamin said with a light-hearted chuckle.

"I'm sorry about that, Senior Benjamin. My name is Lincoln, it's good to meet you." Lincoln said as he shook his hand.

"Lincoln Loud, huh?" Benjamin smirked. "Your parents told me all about you and the problems you've been having with your ten sisters as of late. Is that right?"

"Yes sir, I live in a house with 10 sisters." explained Lincoln.

"Not to worry about that, my master and his family can help you out." Said Benjamin.

"Yeah, his neck's also hurting from the big snake that one of his sisters brought home, so do you have something that can treat him?" asked Lincoln's father.

"We do, indeed!" Benjamin replied.

Not knowing what to say, Lincoln decided to end this little meet up by turning to his parents, attempting to say goodbye to them for now.

"Sooooo, this is it." sighed Lincoln.

"Yep, it's time for you guys to catch your flight, son." said Lynn sr.

"You need anything before you head out?" asked Rita.

"Uhhhh, I'm think I'm good so far." Lincoln replied right after he checked his bag.

"Okay son, you have a good time." Lynn Sr replied.

"Get better, sweetie." Rita said, as both Lincoln and Senior Benjamin head for their flight.

They went outside to see which kind of airplane they were heading in, but much to their surprise, there didn't seem to be an airplane in sight.

"Ummm, Mr. Benjamin...?" asked Lincoln.

"Yes, Lincoln?" he answered.

"Where's the plane?" The kid answered.

"Ohh, where are my manners at?" Benjamin chuckled. "We're actually gonna be flying on a private plane."

"Really?" asked Lincoln. "I never flew on a private plane before, those types of planes are very expensive."

"Well, not like this one." The landscaper smirked again.

It wasn't too long until they saw a private plane with a black/red pattern wrapped all around the jet.

"Now, I must inform you, it is a little small so I hope you can handle It." informed Benjamin.

"Okay!" Lincoln replied.

Once he was finally inside the small plane, Lincoln looked around for a small cupboard so that he could find somewhere to put his bags. Alas, there weren't any.

"Um, Senor Benjamin?" Lincoln said.

"You need something, Lincoln?" Benjamin asked.

"I don't know where to put this bag at." Lincoln replied while holding up a bag of his stuff.

"Under the seats should be fine," Benjamin suggested. "After all, this could be a while before we make it to the compound."

"You mean it'll take like 6 to 8 hours to get there?" Lincoln asked.

"Something like that," nodded the landscaper. "But don't worry Lincoln, we'll be in North Carolina way before it reaches 5 pm in the later day."

 _"Alright gentlemen, be seated with your seat-belts at all time, we'll be taking off in shortly."_ said the pilot over on the intercom.

"You might wanna get seated," Benjamin replied. "I'll tend to get a little bumpy."

"Yes sir!" Lincoln replied.

"Are you sure your sprained neck can handle it?" asked Benjamin.

"I hope so!" nodded Lincoln.

Unfortunately, that proved otherwise.

Minutes before the plane took off, the wheels were experiencing large, yet small bumps around the runway, leaving Lincoln bouncing up and down which added extra pain to his neck! Apparently, this ride was getting way too bumpy for Lincoln to handle, let alone endure as a result!

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OWWWW!" Lincoln yelped between bumps.

"Try to keep yourself still, Lincoln." Said Benjamin. "It's starting to get bumpy, but it'll be over."

"I'm trying to keep myself still!" hissed Lincoln. "These seatbelts don't do worth jack!"

"Yeah, I should have talk to somebody about that." said Benjamin.

After the bumpy ride from the runway stopped, the plane finally got off the ground, much to Lincoln's dazy relief. With all the rattling he had experienced, who knows how his neck was feeling right now after that.

 _ **A few hours later...**_

Lincoln Loud was busy spending the plane ride sleeping off the pain from that bumpy beginning until he heard P.A. coming from the sound system.

 _"Attention gentlemen, we've reached our destination, please stay seated until we come to a complete halt."_ announced the pilot.

"Huh, wha...?" Lincoln said, getting up said getting up from his nap.

"We're here, Lincoln." Said Senior Benjamin. "Now, let's get our luggage and head inside."

"Sorry, I figured we'd be on a long flight..." Lincoln yawned as he wiped the dust from his eyes.

"I thought so too! Luckily, we were able to land before it got late." Benjamin explained.

"Ah, okay." Lincoln muttered sleepily. "Dang it, and I was having a nice dream, too."

It wasn't long before both Lincoln and Senor Benjamin had two got out of their seats, got their luggage and left their private plane.

The two then headed inside the airport to find their limo driver. Lincoln's eyes popped a little out of his socket when he realized how big and strong he was. He was around 6'8', 290 pounds, bald and wearing a goatee around his chin. In Lincoln's case, he looked big enough to be an entire house himself!

"Yikes, what the hell did I get myself into?" Lincoln thought to himself in unison.

"Is this the kid?" The driver spoke in a gruffy voice.

"Yes sir, this is Lincoln Loud," said Benjamin. "We would like you to take us to The Hardy compound at once."

"Certainly, sir!" Replied the limo driver.

While they were following the driver to the limo, Lincoln turned to Benjamin with pure uncertainty.

"Um, is the place any good...?" gulped Lincoln.

"Oh yes, Mr. Hardy's house is very good place for kids to be in." Benjamin replied.

"I hope so..." Lincoln gulped to himself.

As Lincoln, Senior Benjamin and the limo driver headed towards their limo, someone was watching those two men the whole time from far away. The men was revealed to be WWE Hall of Famer Ron Simmons, and former WWE star Swoggle, who was busy holding a newspaper in attempt to make sure Lincoln didn't catch them.

"You think they were on to us?" Swoggle said to Ron.

"DAMN!" Ron shouted, nodding in response.

"I'll say that's a yes." sighed Swoggle as he was turning the page to his newspaper.

As the three got outside, Lincoln encountered a limo mixed with green-purple colors all around, indicating that it was The Hardy's limo. It looked a bit freaky, but in Lincoln's case, it looked stylish in a cool way.

"Whoa, never seen a limo like that..." thought Lincoln.

"Nobody has my friend." said Senior Benjamin.

As soon as they got there, the limo driver soon rushed right over to the door so that both Senor Benjamin and Lincoln could get in. But once he got in though, he had seen a familiar face waiting for him inside the limo:

His best friend, Clyde.

"What's up, Lincoln?" asked Clyde.

"Clyde? What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked, he's shocked to see his best friend.

"Seeing my friend enter this awesome limo, what else?" Clyde smirked.

"Are you taking this experience too?" Lincoln said.

"Totally, so it was fitting that I'd let my friend be here with me." Clyde suggested. "After all, what are friends for?"

Feb 5"You two forgot about me." Said a mysterious voice.

Lincoln looked all around to see where the voice came from. And it wasn't long before Lincoln looked over to the far left to see yet another familiar face inside the limo:

Lincoln's girlfriend, Ronnie Anne Santiago.

Lincoln was somehow shocked to see his girlfriend sitting far away from him. Apparently, he forgot to realize she was inside the limo as well.

"Huh, Ronnie Anne?" gasped Lincoln.

"Ah, you two know each other?" Benjamin asked the kid.

"Yes! She's actually my dream girl, and she's my girlfriend." explained Lincoln.

"Ah, no wonder she speaks so highly of you." Benjamin smirked. "I believe she's even given you a pet name, huh?"

"Yeah, but you'll never know it." Ronnie Anne replied.

"I believe it's Lame-O, right?" said Senor Benjamin with a smirk.

"That's none of your business!" replied Lincoln.

The kid couldn't help but turn away a bit red-faced from that little moment. So just to cover his shame, he decided to look at the mirror for a little while, while at the same time attempting to get rid of the blush across his face.

"That's okay, Lincoln!" Clyde said.

"Alright then, everybody's here and let's get going." said Benjamin.

Knowing that this drive was gonna be a bit long, Lincoln decided it was time for him to get a little snooze break.

 _ **30 minutes later...**_

Lincoln was busy enjoying another pain-free drive as all of a sudden...

*SCREEEEEEECH!*

The limo had pulled over, leaving Lincoln a little shocked.

"Ah ah, what happened!" hollered Lincoln.

"We're here!" The limo driver exclaimed.

"What, that's it?" Lincoln gasped. "I thought it would've been longer than that."

"Oh, you wanted it to be longer?" Benjamin chuckled.

"No, I didn't expect it to be that short." replied Lincoln.

"Relax Lincoln, it was only a half hour." said Clyde.

"Ohhh," groaned Lincoln. "Can I get back to my sleep now?"

"Don't worry, you will have plenty of sleep when the time comes through." Benjamin nodded. "Right now, let's unpack."

"Right." Lincoln nodded as the limo driver opened the door.

Finally, both the four had stepped out from the limo without any scratch at all. But while Lincoln was getting himself out of the limo, Ronnie Anne was checking out the bandage that was wrapped around Lincoln's neck.

"Hey Linc, you trying out for the circus or something?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"No, my neck hurts because I was nearly killed by Lana's new pet python." Lincoln explained.

"Huh, I must've guessed by that long neckbrace you've been sporting." Ronnie Anne chuckled.

"It keeps my neck from moving in ways that can hurt." he finished.

As soon as they were all getting their luggage out of the limo, a flying maniacal robot came flying towards them, leaving Clyde ducking and cowering in total fear. Clyde had no idea what the drone flying above their faces were gonna do to them.

"Ah, get away, get away!" Clyde squirmed. "What the heck is that?!"

"There's no need to fear Vanguard 1, Mr. McBride." reassured Senor Benjamin.

"Vanguard what?" Lincoln replied.

"That's Master Hardy's companion," Benjamin pointed out. "You shouldn't be afraid of him. He would never want to hurt a fly."

"Well take your word for it." Ronnie Anne said.

"I hope you're telling the truth," Clyde gulped. "But if you're lying about that tiny flying robot, I'm not taking any chances."

Just to prove his own point, Clyde went into a martial arts stance and went face to face with Vanguard #1. His little hesitance brought in another little chuckle coming from Senor Benjamin.

"I like your friend, Lincoln." said Benjamin. "Very unusual."

"We've been through a lot of things together." said Lincoln.

Vanguard #1 starts beeping out, as if he was nodding and speaking to Benjamin.

"Looks like he agrees." Benjamin said, referring to the drone beside him.

"What else is he saying?" Clyde asked.

"He says for me to take you three to your rooms that you'll be staying in. After you guys are settle in, we'll take you to meet with Brother Nero, and Master Hardy will be here later." explained Senior Benjamin.

"Makes sense," Ronnie Anne replied. "Let's get this over with."

"Follow me, kids." said Benjamin.

Following his orders, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Clyde followed Senor Benjamin all the way to the door. Of course, Clyde was starting to look behind his shoulders, hoping that Senor Benjamin was lying about Master Hardy's little drone companion. It was obvious he still wasn't persuaded.

Lincoln always wanted to know what was in that house. His heart was beating furiously and the beads of sweat he was dropping looked so uncontainable. He didn't know what Lincoln was gonna expect the first minute he walked down that door. But whatever happens to him at the end, Lincoln was definitely gonna make the best of it.

 _ **Well, that was fun. And it's gonna get very interesting once Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Clyde both enter inside the compound. What will they expect? Next chapter will be coming up soon. Until then, free cake for everyone! ^_^**_


End file.
